Oh so bad
by loboleo
Summary: Sam denies Jacob's imprint on Bella he snaps and what happens when Victoria finally reaches Bella what will happen to the pack the Cullen's to Edward?
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok to those of you who read The Four thanks I'm not throwing it away i just am not posting a new one tell i get sum reviews this story is going to be one where Bella turns EVIL MWAH HA HA-HA HA. This is a Bella/Jacob FF ok to all you Edweirdo lovers don't read you won't like. Here is a sneak peak if you want me to continue there's a pole on my profile or review thank you.

BPOV

I am standing here with Jacob the love of my life waiting for our introduction. Today is the end of all that those pore fuckers out there knew and the beginning of a new era. One where i rule with my love by my side. "Are you ready babe?" Jacob said in his deep husky voice i smiled evilly "yes". He had the same smile on his face that i did it looked so sexy on him.

"I NOW AM PROUD TO PRISENT YOUR NEW QUEEN ISABELLA MARI VOLTURI AND HER MAT KING JACOB EPHRAM BLACK!" with that said me and Jacob walked thru the two giant doors to see the shocked faces of the vampires that there is a werewolf in there kingdom but also their king. We walked up to the stage i sat on my thrown and Jacob sat next to me. Then i spoke with so much authority in my voice i could see the fear in their eyes. "TODAY IS THE END OF THE OLD RULE OF THE OLD KINGDOM AND THE BEGINING OF MY RULE ALL YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW IS NO MORE THIS WORLD IS GOING TO CHANGE AND EATHER YOU ARE WITH ME OR AGENST ME CHOOSE NOW OR FOREVER REAST IN PEACE." after that was said the whole room erupted into cheers i saw a few who looked scared and worried then my eyes fell on the Cullen's they were shocked and scared i just smirked at them. "AND YOU ALL WILL RESPECT MY MATE IS THAT UNDERSTOD!" "YES MY QUEEN" they all said.

I sat back on my thrown and smiled life is good now time to get sum payback.........

A/N ok so if you want me to write this story then review or use the pole thank you and goodnght


	2. Snap

SNAP

A/N ok I only got 1 review but will post the first chapter if I don't get more then 5 more reviews then I won't post no more.

BPOV

Two weeks it has been two weeks since I talked to Jake and I'm hurting a lot but it's more than hurt its anger its anger that is making me go to La Push to confront Jake about what the fuck is going on. As I pull up to the Black's house I am hit with a surge of anger and hatred as I see him with SAM and his lackeys walking out of the forest. I walk up to them and yell "What the fuck is going on here why that hell are you hanging out with Sam!" I look at Jacob in the eyes and I get lost in his dark eyes I'm filled with love and pain all at once love from him and pain at the fact that he is ignoring me. All of a sudden Sam looks pissed off runs up to Jake and pull I'm into the forest leaving me there alone and dumb struck.

I get into my car and start heading home thinking about what just happened I just fell in love with Jacob black my lifelong friend my sun my soul mate. As I got home my thoughts kept going back to Sam that son of a bitch stole my Jake MY JAKE! He had no right to take him from me I had him first he was mine. I went into the kitchen and started making Charlie dinner thoughts bouncing between Sam and Jake. I will get him back even if it's the last thing I do and Uley will pay for taking him. I was brought out of my thoughts by a laugh a laugh that at one time would have sent fear straight into my bones this laugh came from none other than Victoria I turned around smiling like an idiot "Why hello Victoria how can I help you this fine night?" she laughed again and looked at me "a mate for a mate don't you remember Bella your mate Edward killed my James and now I am here for revenge." she said

I looked at her and smiled "So your here to kill me?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice "Yes my dear Bella I'm afraid I am." she said with fake sadness "I have a proposition for you turn me he spent all his time trying to keep me human turn me and it will hurt him more than if I was dead after you turn me I will help you kill him what do you say?" She looked deep in thought for a moment then looked at me straight in the eyes "Why should I trust you, you are his mate what would stop you from leading me into a trap with his family?" she had a point I could just lead her there and have them help me kill her but Edward was not my mate Jacob is. "Because Edward is not my mate that sorry excuse for a vampire left me in the woods to rot with the animals!" I hissed out through clenched teeth.

She smiled sweetly "What about you shape shifter Boyfriend?" I looked at her confused shape shifter what was she talking about? "Ha-ha so he did not tell you Jacob I think his name is, he's a shifter they turn into giant dogs and he imprinted on you. That's right I was there in the shadows well you where talking to him yelling and his alpha Sam." she made sense wolves the Quileute legends about the cold ones and the protectors Jake was a werewolf and imprinted on me. "What's imprinting?" I blurted out. "It's when a wolf finds his mate plain and simple." she said looking bored. "There you go Edwards not my mate Jake is and if you turn me I will also help you get there alpha Sam. "She smiled and leaned in sinking her razor sharp teeth into my neck then everything went black and then the pain hit like my whole body was on fire now all I can do is wait.

JPOV

Bella my Bella I was waiting to imprint on her I have always loved her ever since we where kids here I am looking into her eyes I can see she feels it to. She's so perfect suddenly I feel someone pulling on me taking me from my imprint my Bella this got me mad when I looked up to see who it was I met the face of Sam he looked mad why was he mad? I thought he would be happy that I imprinted. We were in the forest now and I heard Bella's Truck pull away I looked up at Sam and got mad "What the fuck was that why you dragged me away from her she's my imprint I can tell her now!" I yelled he still looked mad but at what I did not know "No you can't tell her about us you must stay away from her that's an order!" he used his alpha timber

This got me mad he had no right to deny me my imprint what the fuck is his problem?! "Why not why cat I tell her why do I have to stay away from my imprint?!" I yelled "She ran with vampires Jacob she could betray us we can't take that chance!" There was a pain in my chest it's crippled me I fell to the ground and laid there it felt as though my whole body was on fire! I felt someone pick me up and carry me somewhere I don't know where but before I knew it I was laying on a bed my body is still burning and it was only getting worse. For three days I burned each day it was getting hotter and hotter finely it stopped I opened my eyes and was met with the face of Seth I was like his older brother and I was sad to see the tattoo on his arm he joined us.

"Hey Jake are you ok how are you?" he said with genuine concern "I am fine Seth its ok don't worry about me." I said with a smile "Sam did not even bother to come by he said it's just you breaking the imprint." he said sadly this got me mad he really thought I would try to break my imprint I jumped out of bed and ran towards Sam's hose Seth hot on my tail I bust through the door. "SAM!" I yelled he ran into the living room and looked pissed "What the hell Jacob!" he yelled "You cannot and will not deny me my imprint." "Yes I can I am the alpha and you have to do as I say and I say she is not your imprint!" something in me snapped the weight of his order no longer no me I was free I was my own alpha I looked at Sam he looked murderous and then it happened I flipped a sickly sweet smile crossed my face.

"You will pay for what you tried to do to me Sammy boy you and what's left of your pack will pay." I looked at Seth he had a dark look in his eyes a look that almost seamed evil it was a nice change and I probably have the same look in my eyes I ran out the door only to be met by the rest of my new pack then I yelled over my shoulder "You better watch your precise imprints as well as your back." Leah laughed evilly the rest of us couldn't help but join in now to go get my Bella.

A/N ok I tried really hard on this chapter so please tell me what you think pwease and if you want another chapter you know what to do review thank you.


	3. Reunited

Reunited

A/N So here is chapter 2 I hope you guys like it I am going to try and make all the chapters long if I can but sum times I don't feel like typing that much and I know you guys are going to ask why Collin and Brady join Jacobs pack and not Quil and Embry. Well to answer your question I did it like this so there will be more conflict if his best friends are his enemies then two kids he doesn't even really know. So on with the story!

Clare is 16 in this story you will see why ;}

Disclaimer for Ch1 and 2: I do not own Twilight SM does

BPOV

I Felt the fire reseed from my limbs and going straight into my heart making it hotter and beat faster I knew it was coming to an end soon I could feel it my mortal life was about to end and my new immortal life was going to begin. I felt something starting to wrap around me like a film I guess you can call it I felt safe protected invincible untouchable. It felt great like I could do anything and never get hurt. I was pulled out of my sudden power high by the final wave of heat to hit my dyeing heart before it stopped. It was silent an eerie calm was in the air. I opened my eyes I was in a cave I could see everything all the little organisms living in the rock I could focus my sight in and out to where I could see everything all at once it was beautiful and scary all at once.

I looked around and caught the sight of Victoria Staring at me with an odd fearful expression as though she did not know what to do. "Victoria." I spoke her name low my voice sounding like the perfect soprano ever played she snapped out of her trance and looked at me in the eyes "Bella." she stated it as a greeting "Where are we? Did you fake my death already?" I asked "Yes I Made it seem like you fell asleep well cooking and a fire started I went for a hunt and used the girl I killed as your stand in I made sure she was so charred no one would ever find out it wasn't you." I smiled sweetly this woman made my life miserable and made my Jacob's life miserable she's going to die I only used her to get changed and fake my death now she will die.

I lunged at her and got her by the throat slamming her against the cave wall Shock and fear in her eyes "How my power should have warned me should have told me to leave this area HOW DID YOU DO IT?!" she yelled the last part. she swung her arm at my head I braced for impact but it never came I looked to see what happened and what I saw shocked and amassed me it was like she was hitting a small filament that covered my body not allowing any harm to come to my body a shield I also think I can negate powers it's amazing I am truly an immortal I started to laugh like a crazy person as she began to beg but I did not want to hear her pleas for her pathetic life so in one swift movement I took her neck clear off I found a lighter in her pocket that had her and James name etched into it I light her a blaze and through the lighter into the fire to burn with her. I have to find Jacob so I can start on my plan step 1) Kill Victoria Check 2) Find Jacob 3) Make Sammy boy pay 4)Kill Edward. I like it it's easy to remember he-he.

JPOV

I ran towards Bella's house in wolf form Seth on my right Leah on my left Collin on Seth's right and Brady on Leah's left. Their thoughts where on me what we are going to do next.

Seth: " Jacob what are we going to do about Sam and his pack of fuck heads?"

Jacob: Seth almost never cussed so it was kind of funny to hear "I don't know but I know they will pay and I think I know just how to make them pay." I thought an evil smile forming in my mind along with images of the hell we are going to put them through there imprints will pay for Sam's mistake.

Leah: "Oh my god Jake I did not know you where so evil.... I LOVE IT" we all cracked up laughing until I smelt it vampire and.... burning wood Bella! NO! I ran full speed towards her house only to see the flames licking the sky in the background I screamed in my head pain ripping through me like the flames that lick the sky my heart shattered my Bella she's, she's dead I will never say I love you to her never hold her tell her how much I care for her. I changed back to my human form and fell to my knees letting out all my pain anger and sadness in one long blood curdling scream.

"SAM!" I yelled this was his fault. "This was all his fault if he would have let me stay with Bella this would have never happened I would still have her!" anger ripped through me like the pain did before but this time it was so much anger I changed slowly I felt every crack of my bones every tear of my skin it was the most painful thing I have ever felt second to only losing my Bella. Finally I was in my wolf form and I looked up at Seth I say awe and wonder in his eyes I wanted to know what he was looking at so I looked through his eyes and what I saw made me smile it was me but I was different my fur wasn't russet no more now it was Black even Blacker then Sam's it seemed to suck you in like it was trying to rip your soul out of your body and my eyes where no longer brown they where red a deep crimson red like a vampire's eyes.

"Beautiful." a voice came from behind me I looked back to see the one person I thought I lost Bella my Bella. I changed back and charged her and pulled her into an embrace so tight it should have killed her but she held me just as tight. I pulled back enough to look at her and saw something that before would have broke my heart but not now. She was a vampire and a beautiful one at that I saw her eyes flicker towards my pack they were all smiling they did not care no more their eyes where just as red as mine now it fit them. "So Jacob you imprinted on me did you." she said with a giggle it sounded so perfect I smiled sheepishly "ya" I whispered. She smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me her lips were not cold like I thought they would be they felt good perfect. we were interrupted by someone coughing really loud I looked over to see Seth with sum shorts and a smirk on his face he jerked his head down I looked down and saw I was sporting a hard on.

I laughed and put on my shorts "How did you know I imprinted on you Bella how do you know about us?" I asked she sat in the dirt " Well Victoria came to kill me I asked her to change me instead so I could get revenge on Sam for taking you from me and Edward for leaving my and toying with me. She told me you imprinted on me and that you where wolf's then she changed me. I burned for three days the fire was the most horrible thing I ever felt. after I woke I felt the need to kill, kill everyone who ever hurt me and you and that is what I will do I already killed Victoria next I will get Sam and those who where stupid enough to side with him. Last but not least Edward will suffer and die the slowest most painful death any vampire or human has ever felt!" I smiled at her that's my girl I love evil Bella. "We are going after their imprints we are going to kidnap them Rachel, Emily, and Clare and we will go from there what do you think?" I asked her she smiled and nodded she had a plan though I could see it in her eyes that twinkle "I want to be a little dramatic get me a Violin Leah can you play cello?" she nodded "Good Collin I know you play the viola go get the instruments and meet me at..... La Push High in 15 min ok?" they nodded and ran off I looked at Bella trying to figure out what she was doing she ran to this costume store in down town forks and grabbed 6 Ballroom mask. What was she up to?

A/N ok there you go chapter 3 review pleas


	4. An Eye For An Eye

AN EYE FOR AN EYE

A/N Looking for a Beta reader for this story if that you or you know someone who will do it message me with the information also sorry for not updating in a while I was working on the four and I had major writers block. The song Bella Leah and Collin will be playing in this chapter is the theme song for the Titanic (Nearer my god to thee) so if you don't remember it or want to hear it again there's the name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does.

JPOV

After we got the mask's we were headed east I came to a stop when I saw the Cullen Mansion it was big and almost seamed dead I kind of liked it "Wait out here I have to go inside and get a few thing won't take me more than two minutes ok." I nodded and she raced inside two minutes later she was outside with a bag it reeked really badly of vampire. "What's in the bag hun?" I asked she looked at me and smiled and started running towards La push when we got to the border she handed me a box "Tie this to you ankle make sure it's on tight ok I want you to phase tell Sam I died in the fire and that there are vampires at the school but to watch out because they are under cameras so they can't attack and neither can we without exposing our self's. I want you to play the whole I'm sorry you where right thing.

Tell them it would be safe for them to pick up their imprints and take them to Emily's because you believe they are out for revenge on Laurent's death." I nodded wondering where she was going with this what is she up to? "And when there far enough away I want you to drop this in the room there in." she handed me a bottle. "It will knock them out but not affect you tie them up and bring them to me." I nodded and she gestured her head for me to go I ran straight into the forest and phased

Jacob: "Sam she, she's gone a vampire set fire to her house!" I replayed the image of the fire and the scent of vampire and replayed the pain I felt

Sam: "Jacob how are we able to talk? You are not part of the pack no more."

Jacob: "Alphas can communicate like the pack does. Sam the vampires that killed Bella there at the school they want our imprints!" I heard him growl "Watch it though there under cameras that why I couldn't take them out I will stay back and guard the reservation take the pack and kill them. If I go I know I will phase and blow our cover."

Sam: "ok ill have the boys drop the girls off at Emily's guard them with your life!"

Jacob: "Sam they got them Leah and Collin there dead." I felt pain rip through him "I'm so sorry I should have listened to you." Suddenly I heard the most beautiful music ever it flowed so perfectly it was so relaxing I almost phased back Bella I knew it was her. I ran towards Emily's when I got there Paul Jared and Quil where there they gave me there condolences and ran out to help Sam I waited a second and I looked around they were all there Emily Rachael Claire and Kim. I dropped the bottle they all looked at me I smiled evilly and they fell to the ground. I tied them up and waited suddenly I felt that she wanted me to come so I picked all four of them up and ran towards the school.

When I got there I saw Bella Leah Collin, Brady and Seth They all had on formal cloths with robes on the hoods hid their Faces Bella was in the middle playing the violin Leah on her right with the viola and Collin on her left playing the cello Seth and Brady on either side of them the whole pack was there growling in their human for they didn't know who it was the vampire smell covering the werewolf scent. I walked up to them and stood in front of Bella smiling like an idiot "Jacob what are you doing here what happened to the girls why are they tied up and unconscious?!" he yelled I turned to him and smiled "Dear Sam you hurt me more then you will ever know but I have to thank you without you I would have never know this kind of freedom." I dropped the girls roughly they took off their hoods and I heard gasp come from the pack "NO!" I heard someone yell I looked up in time to see Paul run full speed towards me but he came in contact with something an invisible wall Bella was smiling a sickly sweet smile "Bad doggy!" she said with a giggle

"Sam you can't change here not because of the cameras but because I won't let you I can negate your shifting power now look at what you did Sam I am a vampire all because you wouldn't let me see Jacob MY JACOB!" Sam was shaking trying to shift but he couldn't "An eye for an eye Sam." the music was still playing it got a little louder "Open the box babe." she said and I did inside where four crystal syringes filled with a fluid of sorts "Inject each of them directly in the heart Jacob they will see now what it is like to love the thing they where borne to hate." now I understood it was her venom she was going to turn them I started laughing and so did my pack. Sam and the others were on their knees begging for me not to do it "Jacob pleas don't do this I... I'm sorry pleas we will let you two be together she can stay on the res we won't hurt her pleas!" Sam cried I just smiled I grabbed my sister "Rachel my sweet sister you sided with a worthless mutt before your own brother oh well." I stabbed the needle into her heart and injected the venom net with Claire then Kim finely I got to Emily she was woken by the others screams of pain fear prominent in her eyes.

"Emily you will be beautiful again I know you thought what Sam did was wrong and for what I am about to do I'm sorry. You will never have to look in a mirror again and see the scars he left you with you will be perfect." She had a slight smile on her face before I stabbed the needle into her heart I through them toward their respective wolves and sighed the song ended "an eye for an eye." we said before we all disappeared into the forest away from this shit state.

A/N I hope you like it R&R and again looking for a Beta for this story if you're interested message me.


	5. AN1

A/N Ok I am really sorry about not updating any of my stories in a long time I don't have a good excuse other then I don't feel like many people enjoy my stories . I mean i get good reviews but I mean I don't get many sometimes I don't get any for a chapter. Well i wanted to let you all know I might start posting more often But I wanted to tell you guys something, something almost no one knows. In the story The Four Adram as I said before was my best friend's name in real life he was gay and well he was an ass but sweet to those he loved. I was in love with Adram i never told him and it was too late when he died. That story is my way of living out what i wanted in a way i guess that's why i get mad when people say stop the gay POV it's MY FANFICTION. anyway I will have a new chapter up for each of my stories once a week or two.

Love Always

LoboLeo


End file.
